


A Rough Day

by CompanyWithTea



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000, around when doyathing happens, noodle has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyWithTea/pseuds/CompanyWithTea
Summary: Noodle is back with the band, but shes finding it difficult to adjust and let go of what happened.





	A Rough Day

Noodle shuffled with her keys and jammed them into the door, she let it swing back and she heard a “craCK” as the doorknob hit the wall, she knew she would regret doing that later but right now she didn’t care. She slammed the door behind her as she entered the apartment and kicked of her shoes. There was a large hole in the wall where the doorknob had hit it. As she walked further into the house she saw Russel look over his shoulder at her as he was cooking. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as soon as he saw Noodle’s face and went back to cooking. Noodle continued her rampage up the stairs and Russel could hear her yell “ MOVE THIS STUPID THING!” and then a loud crash.  
As she approached her room she saw 2D waiting by the bathroom door on his phone. “O Hey Noodle!” Noodle shoved 2D out of her way, She walked forward and stayed there a second. Noodle could feel 2D eyes bore into her back, and a pang of guilt hit her. She could almost hear him say “what’d I eva do to you?” but the exchange ended then and there without anything else being said. Noodle countied on stomping with a little less vigor until she got to her room. Noodle had always had anger issues, being raised by Murdoc and all, but they had been especially amplified recently.  
Noodle took a sharp inhale, threw her bag at the wall, and jumped into her bed. Noodle curled herself up into a ball and shifted uncomfortably for awhile until she layed on her back and stared at the ceiling. The whole world seemed silent for a moment, Noodle reveled in the silence and just as she felt herself begin to cool off there was a loud “HONK!” and Noodle’s rage was revived. She slammed her window shut and let out an exasperated “aGH” as she slumped over into her swivel chair. Her room felt grey and bleak despite the amount of color in the room. After 10 minutes of letting herself boil up again she got up and looked into a tall black framed standing mirror.Noodle took her bottom eyelid, pulled it down, and whined. Her eye was healing, yes, but she would prefer if it wasn’t there at all. It reminded her of her own inadequacies and what happened while filming el mañana. She went to pacing back and forth with her hand on her chin as if she was in thought. She suddenly stopped and looked at herself in the mirror again. She stared at her eye, and felt an overwhelming feeling of disgust and sadness. Noodle jerked back and screamed “When the fuck will you go away!?” she grabbed her brush and threw it as hard as she could against the mirror. The mirror immediately shattered and the pieces that were left were just enough to see her face. Noodle looked at herself in the cracked mirror and she felt her eyes well up with tears. Noodle crumpled to the floor and finally let herself breakdown.   
After an hour or so Noodle was still teary eyed and red faced. By then it was sunset and her room was beginning to get dark with little spots of golden sunlight illuminating the room. She leaned on the side of her bed looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Just as she did that there was a knock at her door and 2D’s voice whisper something. She croaked out a “Who is it?”, no reply, Just the creak of her door opening and Russ’s hand putting a tray of food on her floor, and with that the door closed. Noodle got up and made her way over to the food and sat on her legs. Four pieces of toast, breakfast sausage, a hardy stack of pancakes, lemonade, and a note along with it. Noodle stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and read the note:  
Noodle,  
Me and 2D wanted to do something special for you since we know you had a bad day. 2D and I made most of it, though Murdoc did help squeeze the lemons. We hope it came out alright and that it makes you feel better. Maybe tomorrow we can all do something fun to cheer you up if your still feeling down, Ice skating, bowling? Whatever you want.  
-Russ, 2D, and Murdoc  
P.S We were originally gonna try and make you a bento box but we think 2D might have accidently seasoned it with rat poison, so that was a no-go. 

Murdoc’s name was crudely written in bigger letters and it almost overlapped onto 2D’s signature. Noodle smiled down at the letter, chuckled, and let a tear escape her. She wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffled. For the first time since coming back she felt like everything was gonna turn out fine.

Noodle felt happy.


End file.
